This invention relates generally to the field of computer-controlled games, and more particularly to the field of automated control of banks of gaming devices.
Over the years, people have used several different types of coin-operated gaming devices. The most ubiquitous is the conventional slot machine. To operate a slot machine, a player inserts one or more coins, bills, or tokens (referred to generically as coins) into a coin receptacle and then takes some action, such as pulling a handle or pushing a button. In response, the machine generates some output determined solely by chance. If that output fits into one of several narrowly-defined categories, then the player is rewarded with an amount of money reflecting the particular output and the odds of obtaining it.
Despite their popularity, traditional slot machines have several features which some find undesirable. For example, because they are mechanical devices, they often jam and require frequent repair. Also, they require coins, which forces establishments having the slot machines to provide a great deal of security and accounting checks to avoid theft or corruption. Players are also susceptible to the loss or theft of the coins.
In addition, most slot machines are designed only to play a single game, such as a lottery game, a video poker game, or a keno-type game. Players wishing to play a specific game must often go in search of a machine to play that game.
Also, many states prohibit slot machines, which are defined as devices that both receive and dispense items of value, such as coins, and which each have their own set of odds. Some of those states, however, allow other types of games, similar to the instant keno games.
The computer revolution, however, has greatly aided the gaming industry. For example, in one keno game, a single computer can show the same keno game on several displays so many players can participate. This type of system also avoids the need for players to continually insert coins into a machine because the computer monitors their accounts.
Such a system, however, still has somewhat limited capabilities, not the least of which is the system only allows players to choose one type of game. Also, the PC-based controller has limited processing and accounting capabilities.
Another system, offered by U.S. Games, Inc., a manufacturer of slot machines, contains a game server to control several player terminals. Each player terminal allows a player to choose from several games. This system, however, does not manage the players' accounts, nor does it keep track of other information deemed important by gaming establishments.